bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Los Niños de Izanami: Contención
Question. What event is Kukkyona referring to? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) An unnamed event I have yet to update and clarfiy more on. Remember when Daisuke was talking to Sakura/Punisher about recent catastrophies the Soul Society experienced? The one involving Quincy's had Byakuya's life taken from him during that time :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) There's going to be more comical moments with the King in the near future. Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL! He is funny to be sure....reminds me of a kid running a kingdom XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Help me Meikurai: Help me, Rukia Kuchiki. You're our only hope XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kenta Creepy Singer... O.o A Michael Jackson in the making?! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Only Kenta is much more awesome. Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Pucifier? Dude that's badass! I didn't know you heard about The Humbling River! :DDD Blankslate 00:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. P: Blankslate showed it to me. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought Mangetsu was the one that posted it, but still its a good song isn't it? Blankslate 01:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wha-- -mindfucked- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I is so confused X_X Lets start over. I am happy that you decided to implement my song suggestion ;) Blankslate 01:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Yurei Okuko Police Force Doctrine I was wondering if you would be willing to use Taka's 'pledge' as a Quotation for Yurei Okuko's Police Force Article...will you consider it, as well as possibly making it a Juushin Igen quote? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Incoming Fire! Ikari: Take Cover! *faceplants onto the ground* ... *giant barrier comes up and deflects blast* Meikurai: Oh ye of little faith XD Ikari: -.- You had me all worried and everything! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Language! o_O Braeburn sure is pissed. Is this any way to raise your son Haralson? >:I Blankslate 05:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Awkward Silence Sakura: And I think you were a total dumbass for having your friend get brutalized! *everyone in room stops talking and stares at Sakura, mostly disapprovingly* Daisuke: .n. Sakura: WHAT?! O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) XD [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Y'know its true...xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Anime Face Grapple A popular thing to show how utterly powerless the victim is against it, and just as effective as the Falcon Punch XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... never heard o' dat one. o: [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Kenpachi uses it a lot...Ulquiorra uses it on Ichigo, and Hollowified Ichigo returns the favor, and later uses it against Aizen in his 2nd to final form XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh right. Now I remember. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) DaisukexSakura Opposites certainly attract, huh? Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) They certainly do XD but I seriously love those ^w^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Intense Man...the drama is so thick I'd need a Harbinger sword to cut through it o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It's what I help do best. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) And that is why I like this series so much :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Enter the Rape theme The Reaper: I'm here to rape you The Punisher: Awesome! :DThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Slayer: O_O Damn it, Sis! What did I tell you about this?! The Monitor: .....-facepalms slowly- The Melody: Big brother! What are they doing! It looks like they're wrestilng with ea-- The Slayer: DON'T LOOK!!!! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Look out, Daisuke, you've got some competition. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Exactly XD lol! Daisuke: D: Nooooo! Reaper: *bitch slaps Daisuke* No touchy my pretty X] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 05:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What now? Should I move this to the next scene with the other characters taking up military positions and Braeburn having a drink with Hana? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) But of course. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Secret Hideout Hana: Welcome to the batcave Braeburn: Really?! :D Hana: No, just kidding ;3 Braeburn: *fan-boy cries* Noooooooooooooo!!!! DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Braeburn: Nah, it's Ok. I preferred the Joker over that sucker anyday. :D' [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hana: *points to smiling stuffed Joker* You mean him? He was my first kill ;D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Long butt post Maaaaaaaan....I should refrain from writing unnecessary long posts in the future XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Playing Innocent She ain't, lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) A woman's scorn Ikari: Don't piss me off, or I'll kill you! Everyone: *little girl screams and runs away in terror* XD lol!The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. It does not help them that she is a Mod Soul. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question What red-haired woman is Rukia talking about? the Punisher?! I'm confused by Rukia's statement O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. -rolls eyes- There's no other redhead Braeburn attacked in the Mausoleum, is there? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) DANGER! Chidori: Override the system, Henko! *dons Shikai while putting on a sadist smile to make any Hankami piss their pants* Shiro: *spider senses tingle* I'm getting a baaaaad feeling about this o.o; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Being followed Rokotsu: He'll never suspect a thing ;3 Yōki: Hehehehe, of course he won't ;) *Enter eery prelude to Rape theme as the two tip-toe unsuspectingly in the shadows* Braeburn: I got a strange feeling I'm being followed o.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Its hard I'm finding it hard to keep myself detached from this Roleplay T^T its so sad The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dass gewd. You must embrace teh emotion and passion! Make it your own! But, still. -hugs- :< [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 19:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC)